Dragoon
The dragoon is a supernatural warrior who does not limit his fighting to the ground as other soldiers do.The dragoon masters an astounding combat leap called a jump, allowing him to leap dozens of feet into the air and come crashing down with the force of a hurricane to decimate his foes. Hit Die: '''d10 Alignment A Dragoon can be of any alignment, although many serve knightly orders, inclining them towards a lawful alignment Class Skills 4 + int modifier skill points per level Class skills: Acrobatics(Dex), Bluff(Cha), Climb(Str), Craft(Int), Diplomacy, Handle Animal(Cha), Heal(Wis), Intimidate(Cha), Knowledge (Arcana)(Int), Knowldge(Local)(Int), Knowledge(Nobility)(Int), Knowledge (Religion)(Int), Perception(Wis), Ride(Dex), Sense motive(Wis), Stealth(Dex), Survival(Wis), Swim(Str) Proficiencies A Dragoon is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, all armor and bucklers. Abilities '''Jump (Ex): At 1st level, the Dragoon gains the ability to make a special kind of charge action, a jump, to leap superhuman distances into the air and come crashing down on his foes with devastating force. Like any charge, a jump is a full round action, and as part of the jump the dragoon makes an acrobatics check. The dragoon jumps a number of feet vertically equal to his acrobatics check result, rounded down to the nearest 5 feet, and may move horizontally the same amount of distance, landing in a square adjacent to his target. For every 10 feet the dragoon jumped vertically, he deals an extra 1d6 damage on his attack. This damage is multiplied on a critical hit. If he makes a sufficiently high acrobatics check, the dragoon may clear obstacles using a jump, so long as he lands next to his target. '''Agile (Ex): '''A Dragoon gets a bonus equal to his class level + 3 on all acrobatics checks, and his armor check penalty is reduced by his class level. '''Keen Vision (Ex): '''At 2nd level, the dragoon has trained his vision to be able to better see in darkness. He gains darkvision 60 ft. At 6th level, this range increases to 90 ft. '''Surprising Jump (Ex): '''At 3rd level, enemies are treated as flat-footed against the dragoon's jump. An enemy with uncanny dodge ignores this class feature. '''Bonus Feats: '''At 3rd level and every 5 levels thereafter, the dragoon gains a bonus feat chosen from the following list: any combat feat, any metamagic feat, leadership. He must meet any prerequisites for the bonus feat as normal. '''Spellcasting (Ex): '''At 4th level, the dragoon gains a limited ability to cast divine spells, using wisdom to determine bonus spells per day, save DCs, and all other effects related to his spellcasting. The dragoon may select one of the following spell lists as his dragoon spell list: paladin spell list (good aligned dragoons only), magus spell list, ranger spell list, or antipaladin spell list (evil aligned dragoons only). The dragoon gains detect magic, read magic, and two cantrips of his choice from the cleric spell list to prepare in his level 0 slots. '''Weapon Training (Ex): '''At 5th level, the dragoon gains weapon training, as the fighter class feature. At 11th and 17th level, the dragoon adds an additonal weapon group, and the bonus granted for each previously selected group increases by one. '''Trained Senses (Ex): '''At 7th level, the dragoon can use his battle senses to locate enemies when his eyes fail him. He gains blindsense 60 ft. At 14th level, he gains blindsight 30 ft. '''Staggering Jump (Ex): '''At 8th level, any enemy struck by the dragoon's jump must succeed at a fortitude save (DC equals to 10 + 1/2 the dragoon's class level + the dragoon's strength modifier) or be staggered for one round. The dragoon may only apply one of staggering, banishing or stunning jump to a single jump attack. '''Springing Jump (Ex): '''At 9th level, when the dragoon jumps, he can make his attack against any enemy he passes during his jump, landing at any point up to the maximum distance of his jump. '''Banishing Jump (Ex): '''At 10th level, any outsider struck by the dragoon's jump must succeed at a fortitude save (DC equals to 10 + 1/2 the dragoon's class level + the dragoon's strength modifier) or subjected to the effects of a ''banishment ''spell. (Caster level equal to to the dragoon's class level) The dragoon may only apply one of staggering, banishing or stunning jump to a single jump attack. '''Double Jump (Ex): '''At 12th level, the dragoon may make two attacks on his jump with the same damage bonus and any other effects added to his jump. '''Incredible Agility (Ex): '''At 15th level, the dragoon ignores the maximum dexterity bonus of any armor he wears. '''Lethal Jump (Ex): '''At 16th level, the dragoon may forgo his extra attacks granted by double jump. If he does, his attack roll is automatically treated as a critical threat if it hits, and any save DCs from effects caused by his jump increase by 2. '''Stunning Jump (Ex): '''At 18th level, any enemy struck by the dragoon's jump must succeed at a fortitude save (DC equals to 10 + 1/2 the dragoon's class level + the dragoon's strength modifier) or be stunned for one round. The dragoon may only apply one of staggering, banishing or stunning jump to a single jump attack. '''Battle Blessing (Su): '''At 19th level, the dragoon can cast any of his spells as a swift action, as if modified by quicken spell. '''King of the Skies (Ex): '''At 20th level, the dragoon can either make a full attack at the end of his jump or make a second jump after his first, either option as a full-round action. If the dragoon chooses a second jump, he must target a different enemy for the second jump. The dragoon gains DR 15/- until the end of his next turn after successfully making an attack at the end of his jump.